


Better Than He Dreamed

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Steve, Past Catherine/Steve Mentioned, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Sappy Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve wakes up one morning, and the first thing he notices is the weight of Danny's head resting on his chest. And Steve thinks the little moments like these with Danny are better than what he ever thought he would have and even surpass the dreams he thought were too unrealistic to ever come true.





	Better Than He Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/818166.html?thread=103568886#t103568886): "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, finally proposing to the man of his dreams"
> 
> The proposal is inspired somewhat from the one in _50 First Dates_. The title is inspired by this quote: “You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”

Steve wants Danny in his life forever, and he has for a long time. But he only started to stop by jewelry stores and stare at wedding bands a year and a half ago.  
  
Danny would probably shake his head and laugh if he knew since they weren't even together at that point. But with Danny apparently thinking about retiring and opening a restaurant, Steve was concerned that he might lose Danny from his life altogether. And a voice snuck in, whispering of the one way he could keep Danny in his life forever.  
  
Of course, Steve had to actually tell Danny how he felt. That was a huge obstacle, and the only reason Steve said anything was that he was loopy from a fever brought on by a bad bout of sickness from radiation poisoning. The next day, once Danny had confirmed that Steve hadn't been hallucinating someone else when he told Danny that he was in love with him, they started a relationship.  
  
They've only been dating for a few months, but the easy familiarity between them makes it feels like years. Steve has never felt more content, more settled and right, than he has since he finally got together with Danny.  
  
That's why he actually bought an engagement ring a couple of weeks ago. It's been hidden on a shelf in his closet where Danny doesn't look since then, but Steve knows it's only there temporarily. This is different than the engagement ring he bought for Catherine years ago after her brief return to him. That one had been bought because it seemed like the timing was appropriate, purchased with a sense of unease and fear that she would leave him if he didn't propose. Ultimately, it ended up unused and lingering at the bottom of a drawer. But this latest ring was bought because Steve wants Danny to marry him, even if he will stay without a proposal. This has nothing to do with timing, and if anything, the ring was bought a bit early in their relationship. Steve knew as soon as he saw the ring that it was meant to sit on Danny's hand, and he bought it with confidence and anticipation. He just has to find a way to pop the question.  
  
When he does, it's nothing spectacular or even particularly romantic. Steve wakes up one morning, and the first thing he notices is the weight of Danny's head resting on his chest. And Steve thinks the little moments like these with Danny are better than what he ever thought he would have and even surpass the dreams he thought were too unrealistic to ever come true.  
  
He carefully moves Danny out of his arms, making sure that his head is resting on the pillow, before he gets out of bed to retrieve the ring. He grins as he walks through their room, which used to just be his, and notices all of the tiny ways Danny has added to it. He sees a few pictures of Charlie and Grace in various places and is pleased with the fact that his room already resembles the room of a married couple with two kids.  
  
Once he retrieves the ring, he kneels next to the side of the bed closest to Danny, draws in a couple of breaths to give him strength, and gently shakes Danny's arm.  
  
Danny makes an annoyed noise at being awoken before he sits up fully and turns to face Steve with a confused expression. "Babe, what's going on? And what the hell are you doing kneeling by the bed?"  
  
Steve chuckles, amusement at Danny mixed slightly with nerves at what he's about to do. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Okay, so, first of all, I love you."  
  
Danny squints at him, evidently still baffled by Steve's behavior. "Okay? I love you, too."  
  
"When I woke up this morning, I thought that being with you is the happiest I've ever been." Steve makes the effort to gaze into Danny's eyes, even though it makes him feel vulnerable to share eye contact while he's saying these things. Danny makes Steve capable of doing a lot of things he thought he couldn't do before. "You're the man of my dreams, but I don't think I could have dreamed you up."  
  
Danny blushes and then his eyes widen as he starts to put the clues together. "Steve--"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Steve's eyes drop to his hand, which was curved around the ring box since he kneeled next to the bed. He lifts up his hand, opens it, and then slowly reveals the ring so that Danny can see it.  
  
He smiles shakily and stares up at Danny's shocked, but ecstatic, face. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Danny nods frantically. "Yes, yes, of course." He's so happy that his eyes are starting to water, and Steve's right there with him now that Danny said yes.  
  
Danny reaches out his left hand, and Steve takes it between his own and slides the ring onto Danny's finger. He looks at the ring on Danny's finger and feels so giddy that he starts spontaneously kissing Danny's hand.  
  
Danny giggles. "Get up here, you goof."  
  
Steve stands up, and Danny immediately pulls him on top of him and drags him into a kiss that makes him breathless. After the kiss, Danny leans his head back against the pillow to breathe, but his arms and legs are still wrapped around Steve.  
  
Steve's awe at this moment is echoed by Danny, who is staring up at Steve like he just performed some kind of divine miracle. He lets his hand wander lightly over Steve's back, sending little sparks racing wherever his fingers touch. "We just got engaged," he whispers with a smile.  
  
Steve grins back. "We did." He leans down to kiss the man of his dreams, _his fiancé_ , again, looking forward to the day when he can call Danny his husband.

 


End file.
